


Make me all better.

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is such a vulnerable marshmallow, Dark Times, M/M, it might make you cry, sad stuff, set during the time robert was giving aaron space before the trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert told himself he would stay away and give Aaron some space before the trial starts up, it's harder than he thought though especially when he sees him with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me all better.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this agessssssssssss ago and completely forget about, so here you are. It's not the happiest fic in the world, when I say that I mean there is a possibility you might cry at the ending lol. Happy reading though! <33

Robert was sitting up in bed, the bright light from the lamp burned his eyes but kept him awake which is what he wanted. He couldn't sleep, not after what Chas had told him about Aaron racing out of the pub and hopping into a taxi without offering any sort of reasoning and when he would be back.

  
Robert shifted on his bed, looking down at his phone and seeing the messages that h had sent Aaron, no replies just yet.

  
\- _Aaron are you ok??_

  
\- _Just checking where you've gone, your mum's worried._

  
\- _Should I wait up?_

_  
\- Do you want me to come and get you?_

 

It was useless considering Aaron probably had left his phone behind or something, Robert tried his hardest not to worry but that was almost impossible. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact that he had agreed to _give Aaron some space_ when the trail was just around the corner. Aaron needed him now, despite what the younger man would say about that.

Robert looked towards the window then, something telling him to and then suddenly he could see Aaron standing there, an then someone else. A man. A man pulling Aaron towards him and kissing his neck, slobbering all over him as if he was _his_. As if he had the right to touch Aaron, no one did. No one. Robert's jaw tensed and suddenly he was pulling on his jogging bottoms and racing out the door to see what was going on.

Aaron hadn't moved, he seemed to be almost _letting_ it happen and that hurt Robert even more. It didn't stop him walking over to the scene though, he could see Aaron's face clearer as he approached the pair, he could see how he was frowning and pulling away a little and nothing compared to the _eagerness_ the other man was showing.

  
Robert launched towards the man, shoving him hard against his car and then hearing Aaron shout out for him to stop, he couldn't though. He couldn't think about anything else other than this sleazy man getting his hands all over Aaron, he wasn't worthy.

  
"You need to leave, he dosen't want you okay so leave." Robert breathed out, hard and fast and suddenly the man was staring up at him and then turning towards Aaron.

  
"Let's ask him then." The man sneered and suddenly Robert was turning round to see how small and broken Aaron looked, how could this prick not see that the last thing Aaron wanted was _sex with a stranger._

  
"Oi babe, back to yours or mine?" The man smelt like alcohol, cheap boozy breath filled Robert's air and suddenly he was shoving him even harder.

  
Aaron stood there, head down towards the ground. "Robert can I stay at yours?" It was almost like a whisper, but Robert had heard it, he had heard the small plea and the way it filled his heart with this need to protect Aaron from the entire world.

  
"Suit your fucking self then!" The man went to move towards Aaron, to say something worse and then suddenly Robert was catching him off balance, opening his car door and shoving him inside.

 

Robert moved back towards Aaron and dared to reach out his hand for Aaron to hold onto, Robert had to look away for a few seconds because he could _feel_ Aaron trembling and it made him feel weak all over.

  
Robert looked back towards Aaron again and leaned down so that the younger man could see him properly, "Come with me." He whispered, leading Aaron back towards Victoria's cottage silently.

  
The door shut behind them without making a sound and Aaron soon found himself on the sofa, tears in his eyes and hugging onto himself for protection.

  
Robert couldn't rip his eyes away from Aaron, he just wanted to hold him until all the pain he felt melted away but he knew it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever was. Robert gulped as he saw Aaron look up at him and catch him off guard.

  
"Do you want - water? Or -"

  
Aaron nodded his head before sighing and placing his head in his hands, he looked exhausted and the sight made Robert race towards him and hold him like he wanted to. He didn't care if Aaron back away, he just _had_ to try and be there for him.

  
"Aaron, it's okay." It wasn't, of course it wasn't.

  
Aaron looked up at Robert and frowned, allowing the older man to see the tears in his eyes. "No it isn't. Nothing's _ever_ going to be okay. I'm a mess Robert."

  
Robert shut his eyes for a second and thought back to the day Aaron bared all to him, telling him the darkest secrets of his past. He had said something similar.

  
Robert moved even closer to Aaron, their thighs touching until Aaron broke away and walked towards the kitchen, as if he couldn't handle how close they were becoming in more ways than one.

  
"I wanted to be normal tonight, meet a bloke, kiss him -" Aaron started but then suddenly stopped as he saw Robert's face fall a little, the words hurt, of course they did because Robert was still saying he loved Aaron.

  
Robert cleared his throat, almost prompting Aaron to carry on regardless of the way it was hurting his heart.

  
Aaron sniffed as a few tears fell down his face, "I just didn't want to be alone." He admitted, shrugging the words out and then looking at Robert again, seeing how the words had effected the older man.

  
Robert stood up quickly, meeting Aaron in the hallway. "You know you're not alone, you have me Aaron, you always have me." He whispered out and then suddenly Aaron was nodding his head and leaning in towards Robert.

  
"Prove it." Aaron breathed into Robert, their faces practically inches apart as they stood there, Aaron's eyes fell towards Robert's lips and before Robert could react he was feeling Aaron push into him harshly, shoving him against the wall and holding onto his neck like he used to do.

  
Robert was in heaven, he couldn't believe how quickly their bodies were able to remember how they kissed, _properly kissed_. It was almost as if nothing was wrong, Aaron was his and he was Aaron's but then Robert knew that wasn't true - this wasn't true, it wasn't what Aaron needed from him and he wouldn't degrade what they had to a meaningless round of sex one night.

  
Robert pushed Aaron off of him, still holding him by the waist though because the thought of letting Aaron go made him want to cry. They had been here before, a few months ago and Aaron had got the wrong idea when Robert backed away. Robert shook his head slowly as Aaron looked at him, he was praying Aaron didn't hate him for not just forgetting the heartache he was facing.

  
"This isn't what you need Aaron..." Robert whispered out, his words gently escaping him as he kept Aaron's gaze.

  
Aaron had tears in his eyes as he shook his head, "Don't tel me what I need!" He whispered, loud enough though for Robert to realise he was upset.

  
"Aaron -" he tried, like always he tried with Aaron because he was so worth it.

  
Aaron cupped Robert's face and stared into his eyes, "Remember when we used to be like this? When it was just you me and a bed, when it was simple and my mind wasn't filled with _this_ shit that I can't escape from?" Robert nodded his head, realising what Aaron was trying to say. "Robert take me back there," he mumbled against Robert's skin, suddenly moving his hands down to Robert's jogging bottoms and tugging a little.

  
"Make me forget....I need ya Robert, I fucking need ya." Aaron pressed rough kisses up Robert's throat, making the older man's legs buckle at the feeling it made.

  
Robert's eyes widened as he pulled Aaron's hands off him, "Aaron are you - are you sure?" He'd do anything for him, he realised that now and he wanted Aaron too, _God_ he wanted him.

  
Aaron nodded his head, "Make me feel good Rob, just you, only you can." He moaned into Robert again and suddenly felt Robert's hands take control, kissing him roughly like he used to and then pulling him back into the living room. Robert was panting as he began to tug at Aaron's hoodie, dragging it off after a few seconds of struggle and then pulling away to see Aaron's face.

  
Aaron stared back, tears in his eyes as he held onto Robert's chest, "Robert I'm sorry, I don't think I -" it was all happening too quickly and Robert was right, he didn't need that from Robert. Not from anymore right now.

  
Robert gulped hard, not denying himself a sigh of relief because he knew Aaron was being honest. Aaron nestled into Robert's chest and Robert wrapped his arms around the broken man, letting him sob out all his emotions.

  
"Don't you dare be sorry, don't you _dare_." Robert muffled into Aaron, kissing his head over and over again, "Remember I said when you're ready yeah? You're not ready and that's fine, it's fine Aaron."

  
Aaron shook against Robert, "I want to be ready, it's not fair on you Robert." Aaron looked up so that he could see Robert and he gasped as he saw that Robert had tears in his eyes.

  
"Robert -"

  
Robert fought hard to stop himself from crying on Aaron, he didn't want to do that. "I wish I could make everything better for you, I wish I could stop your pain Aaron - you have no idea how much I want to do that." He was almost shaking as he spoke, realising that he couldn't make Aaron feel better. Sex was something that could have helped but at the end of the day it didn't, sex was the only thing he had to offer Aaron when he was like this and Aaron almost knew that. That's why he urged Robert to make him feel good, because he remembered how the blonde used to make him feel.

  
Aaron frowned softly, "You _do_ , you make me forget sometimes...just you being here with me like this." Aaron shifted his weight and kissed at Robert's hand lovingly, "You understand what I need more than I do, you _understand_ Robert and that's enough." He added, soft hands falling onto Robert's face.

  
_You're enough._

  
Aaron bit his lip, "And you're waiting for me, even though you could do so much better than -"

  
Robert frowned hard and wrapped his arms around Aaron, protecting him from the thoughts, "There's no one else I'd ever want Aaron, no one beats you, no one." He mumbled into Aaron's ear before breaking away, "Believe me Aaron."

  
Aaron nodded his head, "I'll try." He whispered out before sighing, "I'm sorry for - for making ya think you have to stay away for a bit, I just -"

  
"I get it, Aaron your head's all over the place, like you said I - I _understand_ and I'm here for you whenever, hear to talk about anything yeah?"

  
Aaron's eyes grew tired as he mumbled out a thank you, Robert smiled before prompting Aaron to lie down and suddenly he was wrapping quilts around the younger man and making him feel warm and fuzzy.

  
"Thank you." Aaron sniffed out, his eyes red from all the crying and suddenly Robert was using his fingers to delicate catch the tears that carried on falling, "You know I _still_ , still you know - that hasn't changed, it never will."

  
Robert nodded his head, he couldn't think about how overwhekimg it was to know Aaron loved him right now so he smiled instead, patting down on the quilts and tilting his head, "Are you warm enough?"

  
"Yeah, yeah I am now." Aaron mumbled as Robert looked down and resisted the urge to kiss him, instead he stroked his arm lovingly and walked towards the door.

  
Aaron twisted his head around and looked towards Robert, "I know I don't deserve all this Rob, but - could you, is it alright if - if you -"

  
Robert's heart almost melted, "I'll go get some more blankets..." He whispered towards Aaron before disappearing up the stairs and grabbing his pillow and duvet, he would explain all this to Victoria in the morning, Aaron needed him and that's all that mattered.

 

 

****

 

Robert had this need to wake up an hour later, maybe it was because the floor wasn't that comfortable or because he just wanted to check on Aaron. Robert's eyes blinked open and suddenly he could hear Aaron whispering to himself, the noise settled him slightly because it was a sign that Aaron was still there but he needed to listen, to know what he was saying.

  
Aaron wet his lips, "It's me again, I don't usually do this you know but...but praying is - it's when your desperate I think, and I am. I really am."

  
Robert hitched his breath and fought the urge to hold Aaron's hand or something.

  
"I need things to be okay, I need him to get sent down 'cos if he dosen't..."

  
There was a long pause and Robert felt his heart ache.

  
"I don't know what I'd do really, I'm praying for my mum again tonight, she needs to get though this." Aaron sniffed softly and then his eyes fell on the heap of a man, laying on the floor just to be near him. _Robert_. "And for Robert, yeah him. I remember praying that I didn't love him anymore 'cos it hurt so much but now...he's a good man, and he loves me and I - I still love him. If he really takes me back after this, I'll know that you're cutting me some slack, letting me actually be happy with someone who won't leave. Keep him safe, keep him close to me 'cos I need him so much."

  
Robert was stunned, tears filled his eyes but he couldn't react, he couldn't spoil what Aaron was doing, saying.

  
"I really do, and I think he needs me. So let me be happy yeah? He deserves to love someone happy, I want to be happy...with him, just him..."

  
Robert felt tears fall down his face as he heard Aaron stop speaking, his whispers being replaced with silence and then the sound of shallow breaths as he fell to sleep again.

  
Robert couldn't sleep properly after that, his mind was just focused on getting Aaron that happiness that he strived for, needed, deserved more than anyone else in the world. Aaron _would_ be happy, Robert would make sure of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a mess of emotions, I remember writing it ages ago and just had to upload it, let me know what you thought if you have the time.


End file.
